


Blue Lips

by writingradionoises



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Prank, Beth "Coffee Thrower" Washington, Drabble, F/F, Lesbians, M/M, Protective Siblings, Twins, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: Bethany Ann Washington will not let the media get in the way of her happiness any longer.





	

Bethany Ann Washington. That's your name. The twin of Hannah Grace Washington and little sister of Joshua Elizabeth Washington. A major in botany at a highly expensive college, in which you got a full ride to on a scholarship. The perfect child, the kid in the background. You tended to be left out of Washington drama, as it rarely concerned you. You were a good person at heart, there was never much to report on you. Josh, on the other hand, was a mess and melting in the hand of the media. Hannah was naivè and clumsy, always getting involved in things she shouldn't. Like a certain man by the name of Micheal Munroe's love life. Don't get it wrong, you don't mind not being the center of attention, it's the worry that builds up over your siblings. You've seen Josh do horrible things when upset, and you've seen Hannah completely plummete someone's reputation on accident. You don't want them to get hurt. That's why when Josh has a break down, you're the one to throw coffee at a camera man. That's why when they try to coax information out of Hannah, you're the one to put up a fight and threaten court. Your name is Bethany Ann Washington and you will not just sit there and watch your siblings' lives be destroyed. These are some of the reasons that you find connection in your sister's best friend, Samatha Giddings. She's a very energetic young lady, acting like a mother to Josh's best friend and secret love, Christopher Hartley. She likes nature, rock climbing, yoga . . . You could go on. In your eyes, Sam is an amazing woman. She enjoys your company, too. You won't admit it to anyone just yet, but she has pledged herself as your lovely girlfriend. She's perfect in every way. She knows exactly what to say and do no matter what. She has confidence in everything she does. You love her with all your heart. The only ones to know about this relationship are your friends. Which includes Josh, Hannah, Chris, Mike, Jessica Riley, Emily Davis, Matthew Taylor, and Ashley Brown. They all seem rather happy with it, especially Josh. He liked the idea of his little sister getting a better shot at romance than he when his unrequited love. He knows very well that his chances with Chris are slim as long as Ashley is there. You doubt he'll ever accept it. Hannah was happy, though shocked to see her twin and best friend together. There's a few thing keeping you from telling your parents, from telling the world. The hate, disapproval, drama. Neither of you want involved in it, to be apart of the Washington drama. However, you both will if you have to in order to be who you are. Why would you want to be yourself in a world so cold and full of hatred? Because without Sam, you fear you are nothing. You are just the emotionless, stoic Washington girl in the back. Who's that? Bethany Ann Washington, Hannah and Josh's sister. And now, Samatha Giddings' lovely girlfriend.


End file.
